Talk:Modded Game Versions/@comment-201.29.178.169-20131103225840
Firstly, you should add handhelds to the CCs. Also, you make the Gameling's lifetime more real. For the medium time, it should last 19 years, representing both of the original, color and advance(total 1989-2008), but seriously decaying in the last few years. Also, you should show when the GBA period happens, thus changing the image. Then, i think that after all those updates, the lifetime of the game should be bigger again (43-50-60 maybe, which is about a 43% increase in both of the three times compared to the original). After that change, i would extend the timeline. at Y37 M1 W4(i'm using the 47 year time), you should show an image of a Wuu(Wii U), saying that sadly, Nintendo did the sad decision that it couldn't carry on in the console market since it couldn't do a console for the 9th generation(PS5 and Xbox Next), thus starting to lose billions. But at Y40's E3, when the PS6 and the Xbox Future were being announced, Nintendo would invade the E3 with a awesome surprise, a DS with stunning upgrades in graphics and unbelievably option to 4D and even 5D, calling it the DS Infinite. It said "We didn't said we weren't launching handhelds anymore. You should have more caution." launching it in Y41 M1 W4 as the first and only 10th generation handheld at all, being nearly as famous as the PS2. The other consoles were launched both at the same time, in Y41 M12 W4. At Y44 M4 W4, Apple sends it's Iphone Mega to the stores, which dominated a whopping 60% of the market at the time. It could install games of the 8th generation and backwards of every single enterprise, including the Apple games themselves, nearly killing all of the consoles in a "New Crash". But at Y44's E3, the 11th generation consoles were announced. The PSThousand, the Xbox Two and the DS Infinite Mark II. All the effort was put on them, not to be launched fast, but to fight together against the Iphones. The DS Infinite Mark II was launched Y44 M9 W1, the Xbox Two was launched Y45 M2 W1 and the PSThousand was launched Y45 M5 W3. At Y45's first week, it will appear that the PSThousand is really defective and is losing lots of market. At Y45 M6 W2, Nintendo will buy all the enormous piece of Sony that produced the videogames until this point. The two enterprises were going to finally be together again. At Y46 M2 W3, Nintendo would release a revolutionary system for the DS Infinite Mark II together with Sony that would trample even Apple. But, at Y46 M7 W2, Microsoft is hit by this system, losing 99% of it's originally big marketshare, and going to leave this market to fabricate computers. At Y47 M4 W2, Apple finally dies and is bought by Microsoft, that uses it's technology to upgrade it's computers. At Y47 M11 W3, the people were starting to turn away from videogames and starting to turn it's heads to valuable computers. At the start of Y48, the sales of videogames would start to drop, and Nintendo would only last for more 3 years(Hint: The game is gonna finish in 3 years). Luckily the sales of games would be nearly intact. At the end of the game, a message would say: End Your time is over, the videogame industry crumbled until it's last atom. The computers are still a good thing to do, especially MMOs, but for now, let's calculate your score. Haff... Huff... My god it's hard to expand a game, i understand. But it's impossible to do such a expansion without more time to play, and it's impossible to have more time to play without such a storyline expansion. And it's impossible to do such a storyline expansion without writing the suggestions. What do you think?(if you have read it to this point, you are my hero) By the way, i took 3 hours writing this.